The present invention generally relates to camera systems and, more particularly, to a camera system comprising at least one camera unit, detachably connectable to a motor vehicle, which can be used for at least one camera-based driver-supporting function of the motor vehicle.
One known system in which a camera unit has a detachable connection is described in DE 20 2005 007 509 U1. In this system, the detachable connection of the camera unit permits utilization of the camera unit in connection with various motor vehicles.
Another known camera system is described in JP 2004235964. In this system, the camera unit is configured as a mobile telephone with an integrated camera. In addition to the possibility of utilizing the camera unit in connection with various motor vehicles, this system may allow utilization of the camera unit as a digital camera independent of a motor vehicle. In addition, the camera unit is suitable for carrying out additional functions, in this example the telephone function of the mobile telephone.
Modern motor vehicles often offer many camera-based driver-supporting functions. With conventional camera systems, such as the above-mentioned camera systems, the camera-based driver-supporting functions of modern motor vehicles require taking pictures from various locations.
In addition, to ensure quality, it may be beneficial for a camera unit providing a camera-based driver-supporting function to be precisely or at least reproducibly arranged with respect to the vehicle. With conventional camera systems, however, it may be difficult to ensure that a camera providing a driver supporting function is at least reproducibly arranged with respect to the vehicle. This by way of example can by no means be ensured through setting up the camera mount known from JP 2004235964 at varying places.
Consistent with the present invention, a camera system for a vehicle is provided that expands the utilization possibilities of a camera unit that is detachably connected to the vehicle.
A camera system consistent with the present invention may comprise at least one camera unit detachably connectable to a vehicle and a plurality of coupling stations firmly attached or fixed (i.e., rigidly secured) to the vehicle to which at least one camera unit can be coupled. The camera unit may not be assigned to only a specific coupling station but instead may be used in various coupling stations. The coupling stations can be distributed spatially throughout the vehicle.
Consistent with the present invention, the number of possibilities for utilizing a camera unit detachably connectable to the vehicle may be increased as a result of the fact that the camera unit can be used at various locations distributed over the vehicle. A camera used as a reverse drive camera can provide an image of the rear vehicle surroundings from a central or a side perspective. Furthermore, the number of utilization possibilities may be increased as a result of the camera unit being utilized in connection with various driver-supporting functions of the vehicle. The same camera unit thus, by way of example, can selectively be used as a reverse drive camera or as a lateral curb camera. The mounting of a camera at various coupling stations can result in involvement in various driver-supporting functions, but does not necessarily have to do so.
In one implementation, a camera system consistent with the present invention comprises a plurality of camera units. The camera units can, if they are each coupled to a coupling station, all take part in a single driver-supporting function. The camera units can also be partially involved or each be involved in different functions.
A coupling station may provide a coupled camera unit at least one secure mount and may provide a defined or at least reproducible spatial arrangement of the camera unit with respect to the vehicle. For the coupling, a recess, for example, can accordingly be provided at the coupling station. The recess may be formed as a counterpart to a portion of the camera unit. Likewise a snap or clamp fastening can be provided for holding the camera unit. A coupling station, moreover, can have a drive by means of which the camera unit can be shifted or swiveled with respect to the vehicle.
In vehicles with more than one camera-based driver-supporting function, various approaches are conceivable for assignment of one or more camera units coupled respectively to a coupling station to the functions:
First, at least some of the coupling stations can each be assignable to at least one driver-supporting function of the vehicle. A camera unit coupled to such a coupling station is then involved in that function to which the coupling station is assigned or serves to carry out that function. In this case, there can be either a fixed or a preferred assignment of the functions to the coupling stations. For example, a coupling station in the rear area of the vehicle can be permanently assigned to the function “reverse driving aid through display of the rear surroundings of the vehicle.” A camera connected to a specific coupling station is then preferably automatically used and/or configured in a suitable manner for a function assigned to the coupling station. Preferably, no further configuration of the camera is necessary. By way of example, a camera unit coupled to a coupling station in the rear area of the vehicle can then without further configuration serve as a reverse drive camera.
In other embodiments, instead of a fixed assignment, there can also be a preferred assignment of the functions to the coupling stations. Such an arrangement can, for example, result in a temporary automatic function-appropriate configuration and/or application of a camera unit attached to a coupling station which, however, can be later corrected through a subsequent configuration and/or user setting.
Consistent with the present invention, several camera units can be assignable at least partially to at least one driver-supporting function of the vehicle. Such a camera unit is then—independent of the coupling station to which it is coupled—always or preferably involved in the same function or functions. There can be either a fixed or a preferred assignment of the camera units to the functions. A preferred assignment can preferably serve to assign a temporary function to the camera unit. A preferred assignment, however, can by way of example be “overridden” by a configuration and/or user setting differing from this assignment.
Varying and combined forms of the above-described fixed or preferred assignments are also conceivable, consistent with the present invention. For example, a certain camera unit can be involved at certain coupling stations exclusively in a first function. At other coupling stations, that camera can be additionally involved in a second function.
Consistent with the present invention, a coupling currently taking place or an existing coupling of a camera unit to a coupling station can be recognized by the coupling station or a superordinated information processing unit. Recognition by the coupling station or the camera unit itself can accordingly be further reported to a superordinated information processing unit. The superordinated information processing unit thus can for example activate or parameterize a driver-supporting function depending on the coupling of a camera unit to a particular coupling station. The activation or parameterization of driver-supporting functions of the vehicle can thus depend on the presence of camera units in the coupling stations. In the same way, the camera unit itself can be activatable depending on its being coupled to a coupling station.
A camera system consistent with the present invention may comprise camera units of differing types. Also, the type of a camera can be recognized by a coupling station to which the camera unit is coupled or by a superordinated information processing unit. The superordinated information processing unit thus by way of example can activate or parameterize a driver-supporting function depending on the coupling of a camera unit of a specific type. By way of example, a night-vision function can be carried out such that it can be activated only if a camera suitable for receiving infrared light is coupled to a suitable coupling station.
Consistent with the present invention, image signals of at least one camera unit can be transmitted wirelessly from the camera unit to an information processing unit of the vehicle. The coupling stations then do not require any connecting lines and electrical contacts. They can, however, have connecting lines and electrical contacts for provision of electricity for a coupled camera unit.
Consistent with the present invention, at least some of the coupling stations may be connected wirelessly or through lines to an information processing unit of the vehicle. The image signals of a coupled camera unit can then be transmittable to the information processing unit through a coupling station to which the camera unit is coupled.
Consistent with the present invention, at least one camera unit can also be used as a portable digital camera. In this fashion, the number of uses of the camera is thus further increased. If the at least one camera unit, however, is not usable as a portable digital camera, it can be made especially small, light and inexpensive since among other things the display and operating elements usual for a portable camera can be omitted.
Consistent with the present invention, a camera unit does not necessarily have to be limited to the taking of pictures as its essential suitability. It may, for example, also or alternatively be configured as a mobile telephone and thus offer the typical functions of a mobile telephone.
Further, a camera unit consistent with the present invention may be configured suitably to be used in different vehicles. The camera thus may be manufactured in large numbers as a so-called non-variable part. In one example, a vehicle manufacturer or an accessory supplier can provide camera units, with suitable software if needed, for purchase individually or in packets.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.